


Field Work

by Hambone



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Reward, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailbreaker gets a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on this post on Tumblr : http://rubthosefags.tumblr.com/post/95510403980/also-id-think-hed-have-fantasies-of-being-treated  
> Just a little drabble.

“Uh, wow, I mean…”

“Wow is right.”

Rodimus threw his arms behind his head, stretching out his entire body in a display of bright plating and sharp curves. Having nothing of substance to say but still trying to stammer out a response, Trailbreaker tentatively moved his hands to the captain’s hips, squeezing gently as Rodimus dragged the cut of his valve down his extended spike again.

“Don’t be shy about it.”

Rodimus rolling his pelvic array the Trailbreaker’s helm spun.

“You deserve this.”

“I…”

Raising himself up on his thighs, Rodimus let the entrance of his valve tease over the head of Trailbreaker’s spike, tongue barely breaching between his lips in a playful swipe as his optics flickered over the frame beneath him. He knew Trailbreaker was beside himself and he reveled in it, knees squeezing around his dark hips as he worked to keep himself steady.

“Your work in the field today was… admirable.”

He pressed down, just a little, just enough for Trailbreaker to feel the hot pressure of his calipers as they strained to draw him in further.

“I’m not gonna pretend that I had paid you much attention before, but,” Rodimus’s breath hitched as he slid down, painfully slow, “I was impressed. You’re so-!”

The head popped inside and he lost his words to a throaty moan, hands playing across his own chest as they lowered down to brace against Trailbreaker’s waist. Gripping him harder despite himself, Trailbreaker grunted in surprised pleasure.

“Th-thank you, Sir, I was just, uhm.”

“Doing your job?”

Letting the sensation sink into them both, Rodimus rippled around him, a wide and easy smile blossoming from the corners of his mouth.

“You did more than that, really you, you’re so strong. I mean it.”

There was real sincerity in his voice. Trailbreaker gasped as another inch of his spike disappeared inside his captain.

“Even without your forcefeild. I’ve never seen that side of you.”

Rodimus panted, clearly getting himself worked up as he spoke, and his decent quickened.

“You s-saved all of us out there!”

Seating himself fully against Trailbreaker’s thighs, he breathed in a shaking moan. Trailbreaker nudged his hips up, hardly able to believe he was really feeling the soft squeeze around his spike. Growing slightly bolder at Rodimus’s breathy encouragements, he drew a thumb in to stroke his external node, jumping as it drew another convulsive ripple from inside him.

“Primus, you’re big.”

Swaying a bit, Rodimus ground down, hard.

“It’s-it’s perfect.”

Glowing at the praise, Trailbreaker pushed against him harder still.

“Thank you, Sir!”

Rodimus struggled to lift himself and Trailbreaker could only help, pulling his slim hips up and pulling them down as a slow rhythm was established. Throwing back his helm, Rodimus himself seemed almost overwhelmed, vents all opening at once with a blast of hot air.

“y-you’re better at this than I thought!”

Hips snapping up a little faster, Trailbreaker groaned. Rodimus was hot and soaking wet around him, brimming over with praise every time he gasped and wriggled. His fingers clutched against Trailbreaker’s stomach, kneading against the firm meal as he bounced, caressing him, and his pointed knees began dragging small scratches across his legs as they held on tight. The ceiling, dark and pink, swung above him, Rodimus’s berth beginning to bounce beneath their combined weight.

He was already feeling tight and wound up, stomach tightening as Rodimus pressed down on him from above, back bowing over, mouth open in a wide grin as he pushed closer and closer to the edge. Trailbreaker could not tear his optics away, all that rapture and pleasure and excitement over him and him alone. Just that thought spurred him of harder, and his hips rose fully off the berth with each upstroke, making Rodimus near squeal.

“Trailbreaker!” he yelped, “Trailbr-ah, Primus! You- you deserve this for-!”

And he overloaded, exaggeratedly beautiful, stretching and convulsing around him as the electric discharge danced off his plating in little bursts of light. Aroused beyond caring, Trailbreaker fully slammed into him now, digging tiny dips into the orange armor of Rodimus’s pelvic array. The feeling of his valve pulsing in waves of continuing aftershock around him was too much and he followed quickly after, biting his lip so hard he tasted a sharp tang, optics shuttered closed, the trembling metal within his hands driving him just that much further into his fantasy-

He collapsed back on the berth, his own berth, transfluid cooling across his hand. For a moment more he allowed the last vestigial images of Rodimus’s face, contorted in ecstasy, fill his mind, but as his overload faded so did the pleasant idea. Opening his optics, he noticed, with some small amount of dismay, that he had opened a force field around himself. Wiping his soiled hand against the berth pad, he rolled over, grumbling quietly as he faced the blank wall.

At least he got praised in his fantasies.


End file.
